gsdestinyalteredfandomcom-20200214-history
ZGMF-X42R Destiny Gundam
The Destiny Gundam is an experimental high-performance assault mobile suit created as a successor to the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam. Designed to operate in all combat theaters without the need to exchange its equipment and incorporating several revolutionary new technologies, it is the single most advanced mobile suit in existence at the time of its rollout. It is piloted by Shinn Asuka Technology & Combat Characteristics Whereas the Impulse was designed to be able to equip interchangeable armament packs to fit different combat scenarios, the Destiny was designed as a singular unit whose armament enable it to simultaneously fulfill all combat roles, essentially functioning as a combined form of all the Impulse's various Silhouette Packs - though it most closely resembles the Storm Silhouette. In order to minimize maintenance costs and maximize efficiency, the Impulse's complex Core Block System was entirely omitted, though the Destiny incorporates a variant of the escape mechanism common to all New Millenium series mobile suits, intended to ensure the pilot's survival in the event of catastrophic damage to the mobile suit. The Destiny's construction differs substantially from that of any previous mobile suit. Its internal frame is composed of smaller, more mobile components that incorporate a sliding mechanism, to which dividing armor panels are mated, resulting in a machine with far greater flexibility and range of motion than any other mobile suit. Because this creates a potential vulnerability in that it exposes the internal frame, it was important to design the armor panels in such a way as to maximize speed and maneuverability without sacrificing defense. This was done through careful analysis of combat data from the Impulse and its pilot, which allowed ZAFT's designers to map out the achievable ranges of motion of the frame and determine the most efficient way to separate the armor parts. Additionally, Variable Phase Shift was applied to the internal frame in order to increase the stiffness of the joints. In addition to boosting its resistance to enemy attacks, this also enables the frame to better withstand the high G-forces resulting from its movement at high speed, and when activated causes the frame to glow silver. The Destiny Gundam's offensive systems include a number of fixed weapons on its main body, such as a pair of 17.5mm CIWS mounted in its head and a 31mm "Palma Fiocina" beam gun in the palm of each hand. It is also armed with a pair of beam boomerangs, stored in its shoulders, which double as beam sabers, as well as a 60mm high-energy beam rifle. Its main weapons are two powerful 180mm "Megálos Kerberos" High-energy long-range plasma beam cannons mounted to its backpack and a pair of "Moralltach" high-output anti-ship beam sabers - derived from the primary weapons of the Blast and Sword Silhouettes, respectively. For defense, it is equipped Variable Phase-Shift Armor, and on its left forearm mounts an Assault Shield derived from the Composite Shield of the GuAIZ. In addition to a beam blade, this solid shield mounts a "Grapple Stinger" extensional arrestor that can be fired on a line and a powerful "Validus Fulgor" beam shield generator, which is capable of blocking even capital-class weapons such as the triple "Super Scylla" or "Aupfrall Dreizehn" cannons of the GFAS-X1 Destroy. This is supplemented by a pair of smaller "Solidus Fulgor" generators mounted to the back of each hand. Derived from beam saber technology, the beam shields provide a powerful defense against enemy attacks, and are equally effective against physical projectiles and beam weapons. The Destiny Gundam is also one of the first mobile suits to ever be equipped with a Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor, an experimental new powerplant that grants it an infinite power supply without the need for an N-Jammer Canceller. Representing the latest in nuclear power generation technology, this revolutionary powerplant combines an experimental fusion reactor with a refined form of the deuterion beam technology pioneered with the Impulse and the Saviour. Because this entire system is internalized, it eliminates the need to obtain energy recharges from the Minerva. Additionally, the hyper-deuterion reactor differs from the nuclear fission reactors of mobile suits like the Freedom in that it is unaffected by Neutron Jammers, meaning that it does not require an N-Jammer Canceller. In addition to a wide array of conventional thrusters, the Destiny Gundam is equipped with wings developed based on those of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, which are mounted to its backpack and are designed to incorporate an upgraded form of the Freedom's remarkably effective HiMAT(Hi'gh-'''M'obility 'A'erial 'T'actics) System. This is achieved through the installation of a revolutionary propulsion system known as "Voilure Lumière" (loosely, "Sail of Light"), colloquially referred to as "Wings of Light". The underlying technology for this system has its roots in a joint experiment between the PLANTs and the civilian Deep Space Survey and Development Organization(DSSD) into low-cost, high-efficiency photon propulsion systems for interplanetary spacecraft, the technology is repurposed by ZAFT and combined with advancements in plasma propulsion. Whereas the base technology that was used in its development could be theoretically equipped to any suitably designed spacecraft, the power requirements of the Voilure Lumière are so high that it can be used only by mobile suits equipped with a hyper-deuterion fusion reactor. The key feature of the Voilure Lumière is its experimental shaped photon sail system. Controlled by the Destiny's computer system, this very narrow shaped photon field functions as an extremely sophisticated exhaust nozzle, automatically adjusting itself thousands of times per second to maximize the efficiency of the system in order to obtain the highest possible performance. This system gives the Destiny unparalleled maneuverability, and paired with powerful, high-output plasma thrusters, it is able to achieve far higher acceleration and speed than any other mobile suit ever fielded at the time of its development. Working in conjunction with the Voilure Lumière itself is an additional system installed on the Destiny that uses nano-particle technology derived from Mirage Colloid, which was absent in the version first tested in the Knight Saviour. This secondary feature acts to still further enhance the Destiny's aerial characteristics by manipulating the airflow in the immediate vicinity of the machine, improving its flight capabilities even more. It also creates after-images that confuse enemy cameras and sensors, making the Destiny that much more difficult to track and nearly impossible to lock onto. These abilities, combined with its high defensive capabilities and heavy armament, make the Destiny Gundam the most powerful mobile suit in existence at the time of its deployment, much as the Freedom was during the First Junius War. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU26 17.5mm CIWS x2 : A pair of rapid-fire, shell-firing guns mounted in the Destiny's head, primarily for use against missiles and light aircraft ;*MA-BAR73/S 60mm high-energy beam rifle : The Destiny's main handheld weapon, an improved version of the Impulse's beam rifle ;*MMI-X340 31mm "Palma Fiocina" beam gun x2 : A light, medium-range beam gun mounted in the palm of each of the Destiny's hands. Often used mainly in close combat, as its range is limited. ;*MR-Q17X "Gryphon II" Leg Beam Blade x2 :Perhaps one of the Destiny's most unusual weapons, a pair of beam blades, one mounted in each lower leg. When activated, a beam is generated between the knee and foot on each leg, giving the Destiny a useful close-quarters weapon for surprise attacks. ;*RQM-60F "Shining Edge" Beam Boomerang x2 : A pair of beam boomerangs mounted in each of the Destiny's shoulders, similarly to those of the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam. These are a refined version of the RQM-55E "Flash Edge II" used by the Knight Saviour, which was itself based on the Sword Impulse's RQM-50 "Flash-Edge" beam boomerangs. Much smaller than its predecessors, the Shining Edge beam boomerangs also double as beam sabers. ;*M2200GX 180mm "Megálos Kerberos" High-energy Long-range Plasma Beam Cannon x2 : A much improved version of the M2000F "Kerberos" beam cannons of the Blast Impulse. By far the most powerful ranged weapon in the Destiny's arsenal, they are more compact and more powerful than their predecessor, and are more than capable of punching through even the thickest armor. Like the Blast Impulse's "Kerberos" cannons, the Megálos Kerberos are mounted on the Destiny's backpack, and deploy under its arms to fire. ;*MMI-714 "Moralltach" High-output Anti-Ship Beam Saber x2 : Developed from the Excalibur and Caliburn swords used by the Impulse, these are the Destiny's most potent close-range weapon; designed primarily as anti-ship weapons, the length of the blades exceeds even that of the Excaliburs; however, because they lack a physical blade, the weapons are lighter and move faster, making them equally effective against mobile suits, giving the Destiny a significantly longer reach than any other close-combat mobile suits. These weapons are designed exclusively for the Destiny, and no other mobile suit has the dexterity to be able to use them. Like the Excaliburs, the Moralltach can be combined into a single, dual-bladed weapon ;*MMI-RGX47 Assault Shield : The Destiny's primary defensive equipment, a conceptual derivative of the Composite Shield used by the GuAIZ and GuAIZ-R, it combines a compact physical shield with a more powerful beam shield additional close-range armament, consisting of: *'''EEQ8S "Grapple Stinger" extensional arrestor :::An anchor mounted to the shield, which can be fired on a line and retracted, developed based on those of the GuAIZ. It is capable of easily slicing through the armor of most mobile suits. This weapon also has been given an anti-beam coating that enables it to penetrate beam shields as well as positron reflectors. :*'MMI-712 "Beagalltach" High-output beam blade' :::A heavy beam blade for use against mobile suits, mounted to the tip of the shield. Less powerful than the Moralltach Anti-Ship Beam Saber, it is still more powerful and has a longer reach than conventional beam sabers System Features ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor : A refined and more energy-efficient version of Phase-Shift Armor, which is also able to automatically adjust its settings for optimum power efficiency. Unlike previous mobile suits, the Destiny's VPS is extended to its internal frame as well as its external armor. ;*"Voilure Lumière" High-output Lightwave-pulse Thruster Array : Colloquially nicknamed "Wings of Light"; an experimental propulsion system designed as an enhanced version of the HiMAT system developed for the Freedom Gundam. The "Voilure Lumière" is developed based on research into photon sail technology for long-range interplanetary travel. It pairs a shaped photon field with an array of high-output plasma thrusters, which draw power directly from the Destiny's fusion reactor. The photon field acts as a long, narrow nozzle, which is continuously adjusted to maximize its efficiency, allowing the Destiny to achieve speed and acceleration orders of magnitude beyond what can be achieved by conventional propulsion systems. Additionally, the system also uses Mirage Colloid-derived nano-particle technology to still further enhance the Destiny's aerial characteristics, while also creating a trail of after-images that confuse sensors, making it more difficult for enemy weapons to lock onto and track the Destiny Gundam. ;*MX2200 "Solidus Fulgor" Beam Shield Generator x2 : A defensive system derived from the same underlying technology as beam sabers. A small generator on the back of each of the Destiny's hands creates a powerful, diamond-shaped beam shield capable of deflecting most kinetic and beam weapon attacks. The shield it generates is smaller and less powerful than the "Validus Fulgor", but it is sufficiently powerful to block the weapons of nearly any mobile suit or mobile armor. ;*MX2351 "Validus Fulgor" beam shield generator : A more powerful beam shield generator, mounted to the Assault Shield. It creates a hexagonal beam shield capable of resisting a barrage from even capital-class beam weapons, up to and including positron cannons. ;*Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Fusion Reactor : A revolutionary type of nuclear powerplant developed using refined version of the deuterion beam technology pioneered with the Second Stage Gundams, combined with advances in nuclear power generation. It grants the Destiny Gundam an unlimited power supply without the need for an N-Jammer Canceller. ;*YMF-X42C Mobile Escape System :The Destiny eschews the complex multi-module Core Block System of its predecessor, and as such does not use the Core Splendor. Instead, its cockpit block is contained within an escape system similar to the MF-101C mobile escape pod used by the Saviour and other New Millennium series mobile suits History The history of what would become the Destiny Gundam begins in the waning months of the First Junius War. With the completion of the Freedom Gundam and its sister unit, the Justice Gundam, the National Defense Committee, under the auspices of Patrick Zala, commissioned the creation of an enhanced, mass-production version of both machines, under the development code name "XA2". Their purpose was to take the place of the GuAIZ and, along with the superweapon GENESIS firmly establish the PLANTs as the dominant military superpower in the Earth Sphere. However, with the death of Patrick Zala and the signing of the Treaty of Junius Seven - which outlawed the military use of Neutron-Jammer Cancellers - the project was shelved and the incomplete design data was sealed. Subsequently, the New Millennium Project begins development, yielding a number of promising production-model designs as well as a couple of wildly successful prototypes, such as the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam. In late CE 75, ZAFT commissions the creation of a successor to the Impulse's Silhouette Packs, combining their capabilities into a single, multirole weapons system capable of simultaneously functioning in any combat theater and scenario - expanding the all-range anti-mobile suit capabilities of the Storm Silhouette to enable it to fill the heavy artillery and anti-ship roles filled by the Blast and Sword Silhouettes. Initial attempts to create a Silhouette Pack capable of doing this prove to be a complete failure. Instead, the decision is made to create a wholly new mobile suit - using the early design data from the discarded "XA2" designs, combined with careful analysis of the accumulated combat data from the Impulse as well as several revolutionary technological advances in mobile suit construction, propulsion, and an experimental new type of nuclear reactor designed using refinements of the New Millennium series's Deuterion Beam technology. In the period following the war, the PLANTs also began to participate in a joint experiment with the Deep Space Survey and Development Organization (DSSD) code-named DESTINED, short for D'emonstration '''E'xperimental 'S'pace 'T'echnology for 'IN'terstellar 'E'xploration and 'D'iscovery. The purpose of the project was to develop an efficient, low-cost long-range spacecraft propulsion system for use in exploration missions beyond the solar system. Some of the experimental technologies developed under this project are co-opted by ZAFT and repurposed into for military use into a high-speed/high-maneuverability maneuvering system, which is first tested on a testbed frame before being further refined and integrated into a brand-new mobile suit. Because of this, the new machine is christened the ZGMF-X42R Destiny Gundam. Upon its completion, the Destiny Gundam is taken to ZAFT's Gibraltar Base on Earth, where it is delivered to the Minerva ''and assigned to ace pilot Shinn Asuka, who would first take it out into battle during Operation Ragnarok, a joint ZAFT/Eurasian Federation attack on the Atlantic Federation military HQ and Logos stronghold "Heaven's Base", in Iceland. Shinn would subsequently pilot the Destiny Gundam in Operation Fury, the ZAFT attack on Orb, which in spite of Shinn's skill and the Destiny's speed and power, would end in failure as Jibril, the sole remaining member of Logos and leader of Blue Cosmos, escapes into space. After this, the ''Minerva ''would return to outer space, where it, along with Shinn and the Destiny Gundam, would distinguish themselves in the final battles of the war. A second machine is also constructed based on the Destiny's frame, the ZGMF-X66R Legend Gundam, which would likewise sortie during the final battles of the war, which would end with the death of Rey and the destruction of both machines. Trivia *Destiny's head crest displays the text "X42R QUARANTADUE", which means "Forty-Two" in Italian and is a reference to Destiny's series number. The "R" in its designation, as opposed to the "S" of Second-Stage mobile suits like the Impulse, designates it as a Third-Stage mobile suit, equipped with new technologies including the experimental hyper-deuterion nuclear reactor. *The Destiny's role is similar to that of the Zeta Gundam in the series of the same name; it is the protagonist's second mobile suit, with the character's first mobile suit given to a female pilot in his squad. *The Destiny's faceplate has a distinctive pair of red, curved marks, one directly underneath each eye. Identical markings were previously seen on the faceplate of the OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II. Somewhat similar, straight markings are also present on the faceplate of the XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam * The "Wings of Light" appear to be inspired by the identically-nicknamed Minovsky Drive System on the LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam and the visually similar afterimage ability of the F91 Gundam F91. "Sail of Light" (translation of "Voilure Lumière") is also the name given to the Minovsky Drive System of the ''Crossbone Gundam manga's flagship Mother Vanguard. * The "Moralltach"(meaning "Great Fury") and "Beagalltach"("Little Fury) are two swords wielded by tragic hero Diarmuid Ua Duibhne of the Fenian mythological Cycle. * As with previous C.E. Gundams, the word "'''GUNDAM" is an acronym that denotes its operating system. The version used by the Destiny stands for G'unnery '''U'nited 'N'uclear- 'D'euterion 'A'dvanced 'M'aneuver * '''DESTINED '''is inspired by the real-life '''DESTINY('D'emonstration and 'E'xperiment of 'S'pace 'T'echnology for 'IN'terplanetary vo'Y'age) satellite, developed as a technology demonstrator for the Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency(JAXA)'s proposed "Hayabusa Mk2" mission.